Extra Curricular
by karklesthewriter
Summary: Chris and Angie get up to some fun after class. Slash, Oneshot


**A/N: So okay, I don't watch Skins or read Skins fanfic. This story is purely for my best friend at her request. So, excuse me if the character personalities seem a bit off or something. I'm just going off her descriptions of the characters. OH WELL, I tried. This is a collab with my friend K! Love you both!**

Angie POV

"Chris, if you could stay after class for a moment, that would be fantastic," I called out at the end of class, directing my words to the younger boy sitting in my classroom. I looked up from my desk to see brown eyes looking at me. I turned my attention back to the papers resting on my desk. "Class dismissed," I called out.

The sound of zipping backpacks and cluttering writing utensils met my ears. Chairs scraped across the floor as their occupants shoved them backwards before fleeing the room. I made no move to get up from my chair. As the room quieted, I noticed light footsteps approaching my desk. Boyish hands laid themselves across my desk. It was then that I decided to look up. I prayed that I wouldn't blush. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

"Did you need something?" Chris asked quietly. I noticed that he pursed his lips into a thin line. I wondered if he was nervous. Oh, I was sure that I could make him nervous… Shut the fuck up, Angie!

"Oh, take a seat," I said nonchalantly, waving a hand at my desk. He gave me an odd look and perched himself on the edge of my desk. I paced in front of him.

Fuck. I needed to get my shit together. I was freaking the poor kid out. I couldn't help it, though! I wanted him! I needed him. Seeing him in my class drove me wild, knowing he was so close and in the same damn room… I suddenly made up my mind. I might be rejected or not. I had to know.

I stopped pacing and turned to face Chris. He had his hands splayed out behind him and was leaning back languidly, watching me with an amused expression. I noted something else behind

his gaze… Was it lust? I was probably fucking kidding myself.

"Chris…" I muttered, somewhat self-conscious and rather annoyed with that.

"Yes?" He replied, drawing out the word. Cheeky bitch child.

I took a deep breath and walked forward. My legs bumped into his knees and I saw his eyes dart down briefly and darken. My breath hitched in my throat. I reached forward and grabbed that stupid hat of his and pulled it off slowly. He was watching me intently now.

I wiggled my hips a bit, forcing his knees apart. I slithered forward between them, standing between his legs. I leaned forward, cupping his cheek. Fire burned in his eyes, and his jaw was taut. I pressed my lips to his and was met with a gasp.

I was intending to take it slow. Chris didn't seem to think that way. His tongue forced itself into my mouth, asserting dominance over mine. It explored the roof of my mouth, and I sighed into it. I wanted this so bad. It was so wrong, but I loved it. A sharp bite on my tongue followed by a gentle tug on my lower lip brought me back. Chris was gripping my waist with strong fingers, for sure leaving lasting bruises. I returned the gesture by wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer.

His hands kneaded hard circles into my hips. They traveled up my sides, squeezing here and there, before sliding around to my front. I broke our kissing with a sharp gasp when I felt a hand squeeze one of my breasts. I threw my neck back, and a guttural sound came out of my throat.

Chris gave a sharp little chuckle, moving his other hand up to my other breast. He began to play with them, tweaking them slightly here and there. I bit my lip and moved my hands down to grasp at his shoulder, my nails digging in lightly.

"It's a good thing you're fucking cute," I gasped. He gave another chuckle before rapidly seizing the hem of my shirt and pulling upwards. I lifted my arms above my head, letting the fabric be roughly removed. I had only worn a flimsy bra today, hoping this moment would happen. His eyes roved over me, lust glinting in them darkly.

I tugged at his shirt gently, not breaking eye contact. He swiftly pulled the fabric off and let it float to our feet. I reached behind me and unclasped my bra. I removed it slowly, a smirk playing at my lips. Chris looked like he'd die of impatience. Good; let him wait.

He lunged forward to his feet. He sucked at my neck, roughly grabbing a handful of my hair. I could feel myself growing damper and damper by the second. He thrust his hips sharply against mine; I felt a hard spot rub against my thigh. Fuck, I'd collapse with all this teasing.

As he worked on my neck, making his way down to my chest, my fumbling hands found the hem of his shirt, pulling at it and tugging his shirt over his head. Annoyed with the interruption, he moved back to my chest; kissing, sucking and biting one of my breasts while kneading the other in his hand, roughly massaging it. Involuntarily, my head fell back as I let out a moan. The attention I was receiving caused me to crave much more.

Grabbing a handful of Chris' hair in one hand, I pulled him into a heated kiss while tugging at the waistband of his jeans. His hands slid down my body as he reached around my back gripping the top of my skirt and pulling it, breaking the zipper, and pushing it to the floor. I quickly unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down, where he kicked them to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. He turned us, pressing me against the my desk. Chris placed a hand on my neck, using the other to push the items on my desk over and off onto the floor.

His hands slid down my sides and gripped my legs as he pressed himself against me. I groaned as I felt his hardness pressed against my center. "Jump," I heard him say. I did as he told me and wrapped my legs around his waist while he laid us down ontop of the desk.

He ground his hips against mine, and I bit my lower lip, whimpering. His hands slipped underneath my panties and kneaded my ass for a moment before giving a hard squeeze. I let out a slight moan, and he chuckled darkly. He pushed me down hard, making it known that he was in control. He pulled my underwear down roughly, and I kicked them off.

He knelt down and positioned himself between my thighs. I looked down at him, smiling slightly. His eyes smoldered as he looked up at me. Not breaking eye contact, he leaned forward and pressed his tongue against me. My legs convulsed slightly, and I arched my neck and spine. I reached out blindly to grip the edge of the desk. He went meticulously up and down on my center, leaving a warm wet trail. He reached up to slid two fingers inside me and curled upwards. My hands flew out to hold his head in place. He pumped his fingers hard inside of me and swirled his tongue around my engorged clit. I was trembling lightly from head to toe.

Chris continued his ministrations tirelessly, rarely looking away from my eyes. I was too high on pleasure to care, however. I was shaking now, and I could feel the orgasm building and twisting in my core. I was squirming, too; the pleasure was almost too much.

My breathing suddenly became ragged, and I knew I was on the edge. Chris gave my clit a particularly hard suck, and I climaxed. My thighs squeezed his head, and my trembling grew even more pronounced. Even in my wildest dreams I had never imagined Chris to be this good at eating a woman out. I grabbed him by the hair and hauled him up to my face and crushed his lips to mine. I thrust my tongue into his mouth, tasting my cum on his tongue. He pulled back and roughly pushed his fingers into my mouth. I cocked a brow and sucked off his fingers seductively.

I reached below us to pluck at Chris' boxers. He laughed and pulled them down, revealing his sizeable erection. I slid off the desk and knelt on the floor. I encased him with my mouth, bobbing up and down steadily. I felt his hand thread into my hair and pull slightly. I moaned around his cock and continued my motions. I wrapped a hand around his shaft and jerked up and down with the movement of my head. I sucked hard on the tip, sliding my tongue back and forth along the slit. I pulled back and licked the underside, looking up at him. Chris' eyes burned like fire as they stared into mine. I gave a slight giggle and stood up.

I laid back down on the desk and spread my legs. Chris was fully hard now. Looking like a predator, he seized my calves and yanked me forward roughly, bumping our hips together. He threw my legs over his shoulders then proceeded to guide himself into me. He was wide, and I felt like I was being stretched. He didn't take it slow, giving me no time to adjust; he pounded me into the desk. My body shook back and forth with the strength of his thrusts. My hair flipped back and forth as I met his thrusts with a roll of my hips and high moan.

Chris' thrusts became erratic in me, and I knew he was going to finish soon. I was too exhausted to cum again.

"Finish for m-me, Chris. C-ah!-um in me-oh. Let me hear you mo-o-an, please, please," I murmured. He stared into my face, his eyes turning darker with the lust within him, the hungry look back.

Soon after, I felt his erection pulse, and he was cumming inside of me, his moans loud and long. It was hot and warm and felt delicious. He thrust a few more times weakly, riding out his orgasm inside me. He pulled out slowly, brushing the last few drops against my skin.

"You're an 'A' plus student, darling," I whispered cheekily, pulling him in for a chaste kiss.


End file.
